


This All Happened In A Day

by Void64



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: AU, Baekhyun is bad at feelings, Chanyeol POV, Chanyeol is just dense, Collage, Complete, Do Kyungsoo & Chanyeol are Best Friends, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kim Jongdae | Chen is a Little Shit, M/M, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Minor Lu Han/Oh Sehun, No Smut, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void64/pseuds/Void64
Summary: Prompt #1: “Found your USB drive still on the computer”'Chanyeol was having a horrible day. And when Chanyeol says he has had a horrible day, he truly means a horrible horrible day. Not kidding. No matter how much Jongdae liked to say otherwise. No- just don’t believe Jongdae. He’s a liar.'Park Chanyeol was not really having a good day. Byun Baekhyun just likes to annoy. It all changes because of Lu Han and a misunderstanding.Exo Fanfic. ChanBaek mainly. Hints of KaiSoo





	This All Happened In A Day

Chanyeol was having a horrible day. And when Chanyeol says he has had a horrible day, he truly means a horrible horrible day. Not kidding. No matter how much Jongdae liked to say otherwise. No- just don’t believe Jongdae. He’s a liar.

 

With that being said, Chanyeol’s day was going really horribly. First he woke up with a shock due to Jongdae’s loud alarm. He had slept in late to finish a homework- he had gotten distracted due to a new game- so Chanyeol was irritated that he was woken up after a mere five hours.  When he finally managed to throw the alarm right at his roommate’s face and go back to his dreamland, not even fifteen minutes pass until Chanyeol was disturbed again.

 

This time it was Kyungsoo, his sadistic best friend.

 

As anyone can imagine, Chanyeol was pissed. Kyungsoo barely let him wash away the sleep from his face before dragging him out towards the library. Was he given some coffee to make up for it? Nope. His best friend didn’t even have that much of mercy within him. Heartless bastard.

 

Still, Chanyeol tried to be understanding. They had a group project due this weekend and Kyungsoo had always enjoyed being ahead in a task. Now, Chanyeol had tried to be the definition of the perfect best friend- except for a few times Chanyeol dozed off while Kyungsoo was explaining some fact or the other. But otherwise, he tried his best.

 

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, was a shitty best friend. _Jongdae was better- Fuck no_. Chanyeol stopped that trail of thought, because even his sleep deprived mind knew Jongdae was worse.  

 

Kyungsoo is not really any in any better position though. For the past hour and a half, Kyungsoo was hunched over his pile of papers, busily writing. Chanyeol, however, did not miss the fact that Kyungsoo had barely finished a page and was spending more time staring at a tall and sexy librarian. A tall and sexy librarian named Kim Jongin- who happened to be Kyungsoo’s crush for two years now. He is also the same guy Kyungsoo never got the nerve to talk to. Really. A sleep and coffee deprived Chanyeol was not equipped to deal with this.

 

Honestly, he just wanted to go back to bed.

 

Now, let’s not say Chanyeol hasn’t tried to entertain himself. However, every time he even moved a muscle, Kyungsoo attention would snap back at him. A glare from Kyungsoo is enough to keep him in place. As small as he is, Kyungsoo is a strong and deadly guy. You do not want to mess with him. Nope. Not at all.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t want his ass to be publicly humiliated by a guy shorter than him- best friend or not.

 

So he was relived as fuck when Kyungsoo handed him a USB drive and shooed him off to print more pages. Apparently, the USB belonged to Sehun – Kyungsoo’s roommate- who also happened to be a kinky little motherfucker no matter how much he denied it. He also happened to be a photography major student. There was bound to be some entertainment in the USB.

 

Sure enough, the nearly full USB had a lot of shit. No kidding. Most of the pictures consisted of Lu Han, Sehun’s boyfriend, doing everything imaginable. There was one of Lu Han in the washroom too, minding his own business. Chanyeol began cackling at that, loving the perfect blackmail material.

 

Luhan was a little fireball after all. It wouldn’t be too harsh to try and teach him a lesson in respect.

 

While the paper was printing, Chanyeol took the time to nap lightly.

 

* * *

 

A soft touch on his shoulder jolted him up.

 

 _I swear if this is Kyungsoo, he is going to get a piece of my mind_ \- Chanyeol didn’t finish that thought because no- it was not Kyungsoo. Definitely not. Chanyeol came face to face with a fucking beautiful devil. Yes Devil. Not kidding.

 

The said devil grinned, “Awe Yeolie, did I wake up sleeping beauty?” He teased

 

Chanyeol groaned, “Shut up Byun”

 

Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s personal tormentor for most of his teenage years, and still an everlasting constant it seemed. He was always there to give Chanyeol a headache whenever the opportunity presents itself. Honestly, Chanyeol still did not understand how Baekhyun managed to follow him through middle school and high school and into the same collage. But Chanyeol didn't give enough damn to ask the man himself.

 

“So,” Baekhyun drawled with his ever present smirk in place. “Do you have any plans of getting out of that chair? Because, Yeolie, you're not the only one who needs to use a public computer to get stuff done.”

 

Baekhyun paused, his smirk growing even bigger if that was possible, “You could keep staring at me though. Keeps my ego inflated.” To Chanyeol’s great horror, Baekhyun ended that sentence with a wink aimed at _HIM_.

 

Chanyeol scowled to hide his embarrassment. Because, while Baekhyun is the devil’s reincarnate, he is a very hot one. Chanyeol wasn't kidding when he called Byun a beautiful devil. Not that he’ll ever tell that to anyone… except Kyungsoo.

 

“What’s up? Cat got your tongue? You probably couldn’t argue with the fact I am amazing?” Baekhyun’s grin looked insufferable at that point.

 

“Ugh, seriously Byun? Just stop talking.” Chanyeol growled and got up, angrily collecting the printed stack of sheets.

 

“Bye Yeolie!” A loud cheerful voice called out from behind him

 

Chanyeol just closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself. Unfortunately his clumsiness caused him to trip over his shoelaces. _So fucking embarrassing…_

 

Chanyeol stormed back towards the seats where Kyungsoo sat. The loud laughter from the devil named Byun Baekhyun following behind him.

 

* * *

 

By the god’s blessings, Jongin’s shift in the library ended and Kyungsoo could _finally_ focus again. This, if he thought about it, was the only good thing that happened thus far. But Chanyeol was nothing if not patient. Good things happen to those who are patient… Probably.

 

Anyways, by five in the afternoon, they had finished the group project without any more hitches. Chanyeol was surprised, honestly speaking. Usually, if Baekhyun knew he was in the same area as them, he would come to bother them a few more times. It was unusually quiet.

 

No, Chanyeol didn’t care enough to check out on how Byun is feeling- He is _not_ worried about Baekhyun of all people. Nope. _He probably has his own pile of homework to do._ Chanyeol reasons.

 

That didn’t stop him, however, from voicing his concerns to Kyungsoo. “Hey, Soo? Aren’t you surprised Baekhyun didn’t come to disturb us today?”

 

Kyungsoo shrugged on his backpack before he responded, “He doesn’t usually bother me. Only you, dumbass.”

 

Chanyeol scowled, “I know, but-”

 

Kyungsoo, that rude asshole, interrupted him. “It’s probably your huge crush on him that scared him away.”

 

Chanyeol would have punched Kyungsoo if he didn’t value his own life. “What the hell, Soo, I DON’T have a stupid crush on him” He opted for whining instead.

 

Before either of them could say any more, a loud voice called out, “Oi, hey. Chanyeol-ah, Kyungsoo-ah. Wait up!”

 

Ah, yes. Jongdae.  Chanyeol’s lips threatened to pull out a pout when he realized they could not continue the conversation any longer, lest he evoke Jongdae’s teasing.

 

Oh, Jongdae wasn’t a bad person, and it’s not like Chanyeol resents him or anything. But the dude’s personal goal is to annoy the fuck out of everyone. Especially Chanyeol.

 

“Aw~ Did Yeol wake up on the wrong side of bed today? Where’s the smile for me?”

 

See what he meant? That fucker acted like it wasn’t his fault Chanyeol’s sleep got disturbed. Seriously, both his friends need to be grateful that he isn’t the type to hold grudges. Or he’ll be soon investing on some new friends.

 

The doorbell chimed as they entered a small and quaint café called ‘The EXO Planet.’ Chanyeol had to break out into a grin at that. He loved this café and its coffee- and if Chanyeol had a choice, he would never leave this place. Unfortunately, real life always drags him away.

 

After ordering their respective drinks and pastries, they sat down. Now, if you didn’t know, _The EXO Planet_ is the same café Baekhyun frequents in. And by now, it’s in Chanyeol’s natural survival instincts to search for him. Yeah, there is no other reason why he keeps on scanning the whole café for a certain shorty.

 

“So, looking for Baekhyunnie again?” Jongdae teased.

 

Chanyeol felt the tips of his ear heat up, but he ignored it and curtly replied, “No. Shut it Jongdae.”

 

He ignored the look Kyungsoo and Jongdae shared for a last attempt to look for the familiar mop of brown hair.

 

Jongdae cooed, “Yeol, you’re so cute”

 

Before he could protest, Kyungsoo snorted. “More like a dense idiot”

 

“Yah! Both of you are so mean~” Chanyeol whined.

 

Jongdae ignored him and continued, leaning closer as if sharing a secret. “Did you know, rumors say that Baekhyun is still hung up on his first crush?”

 

Chanyeol felt his heart sink _. Byun Baekhyun is… crushing on someone? First crush- which probably means a pretty long time…_

 

Chanyeol missed the knowing glances both Kyungsoo and Jongdae gave him.

 

“Idiot…” Kyungsoo muttered under his breath.

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol walked around aimlessly after bidding both Kyungsoo and Jongdae farewell. For some inexplicable reason, he couldn’t make himself smile. Not even a forced one. The heavy feeling followed him since he left the café.

 

His cell phone buzzed, notifying him of a text message.

 

 ** _From: Soo_ _ヾ(_ _๑_ _╹◡╹)_** **ﾉ"**  


_Where is the USB I gave you this morning?_

**_To: Soo_ _ヾ(_ _๑_ _╹◡╹)_ _ﾉ"_ **

_Uhhmm…._

_Damn_

_I’ll go get it_

_Don’t worry_

**_From: Soo_ _ヾ(_ _๑_ _╹◡╹)_ _ﾉ"_ **

_I don’t care. I don’t think I’m the one who should be worried._

_Just hurry up and go get it_

_I already told Sehun that I gave it to you._

_… I won’t stop Lu Han from murdering you if you don’t find it._

And _there_ is his best friend- such a caring guy. Chanyeol managed to laugh a bit at the text, but he turned his direction towards the campus library. He probably just left it connected at the computer. There is no need to hurry.

 

But despite the relaxed thought, his pace increased as he recalled going through the said USB, a feeling of dread welling up as tried to remember closing the open file full of Lu Han’s pictures. _Shit…_ If even a single one of those pictures came out, Chanyeol will be slaughtered.

 

He burst into the library, mumbling a quick apology to the other librarian- not Jongin- because he still has his manners. He rushed towards the public computer, immediately heaving a sigh of relief when he noticed the computer was still on.

 

He looked for the USB everywhere around the computer. He could not find it anywhere. An hour passed by in search of the damned USB before Chanyeol decided to end the fruitless endeavor. He sat down on the cool floor, exhaustedly trying to figure out where it could be.

 

After a while of wracking his brain, he only came to one conclusion. Byun Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun was the one who used the computer after Chanyeol did, so it seemed logical that Baekhyun had it with him. Chanyeol is out of any other options. Preserving his life seemed more important than a petty hatred between two adults.

 

But there was only one problem. He had no idea where the fuck Byun Baekhyun is. He never bothered to pay attention to Baekhyun’s hobbies or what he does on his free time. Due to some incidences in his high school years, their only mutual friend- Junmyeon- made sure to never mention Baekhyun in Chanyeol’s presence.

 

 _Junmyeon…_ He face palmed

 

Chanyeol knows that he never was the brightest bulb in the room, but he should have thought of it earlier. _Kyungsoo is right; I am a bloody idiot…_

He quickly headed out of the library with a new destination in mind.

 

* * *

 

Suho’s apartment was, thankfully, not more than ten minutes away from the campus, and Chanyeol didn’t hesitate to ring the doorbell multiples of times. He was in a hurry and, quite frankly, very impatient.

 

He just needed to get Suho to reveal where Baekhyun lives and quickly take back the USB so that he could get on with his merry life. _How hard can that be?_

 

Now, you see, Chanyeol would like to say that it is quite hard to scare him. But frankly, that would be a big fat lie. Like at the current moment, when the face that greeted him when the door finally opened came to view. No, it was not Suho. Far from it, in fact.

 

Byun Baekhyun stood frozen by the door, clearly not expecting the accidental meeting as much as he did.

 

“Uhh- Y-yeah… um- I’ll go- uh- get Suho.” Baekhyun stammered.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened in surprise because- wow, Baekhyun, as in Byun Baekhyun, the asshole supreme, just fucking _stammered_.

 

Chanyeol’s hand immediately reached out to grasp onto Baekhyun’s arm. “Yeah- um. It’s alright, I-uh- actually I wanted to talk with you anyways, so…”

 

Baekhyun visibly flounders at that. To say Chanyeol was amazed at this new side of Baekhyun would be the biggest understatement of the century.

 

Baekhyun coughs lightly into his fist to regain some dignity and curtly asks “What?”

 

Chanyeol had to bite his lower lip hard to contain a growing smile. He missed Baekhyun glancing at his lips for a brief second before snapping out of it. He didn’t, however, miss Baekhyun’s growing pout.  

 

“It’s about my USB? I-uh- might have left it connected to the computer before I left. Do you, by any chance, knowwhereitis?” Chanyeol rushed out the words, mumbling the last part.

 

It was obvious to see Baekhyun’s expression fall at the mention of the USB, but Chanyeol, for the life of him, could not understand why. Baekhyun looked up again, a forced smile plastered on his face. “Yeah, I found the USB drive still on the computer. I thought I’ll return it later.”

 

A huge wave of relief washed over him and Chanyeol couldn’t contain his giggles. “Thank god~ If anything from that USB came out, Lu would have chopped my head off”

 

A flash of annoyance shone briefly on Baekhyun’s face, but before Chanyeol could question it, it disappeared. Baekhyun just awkwardly flashed him another forced smile, “Yeah, why don’t you go off to reassure your boyfriend, Chanyeol? I’m sure he’s really worried right now.”

 

Was it just him, or did Baekhyun just sound slightly bitter right now. The fact that Baekhyun actually used his real name for once didn’t seem to be as exciting as it once would have been. His chest felt suffocated.

 

 _Wait…_ Chanyeol’s smile froze when he realized what Baekhyun just said.

 

… _go off to reassure your boyfriend, Chanyeol…_

_…reassure your boyfriend…_

_…Boyfriend…_

_The fuck?_ His eyes widened in dawning horror and he clutched his huge ears dramatically. “Ah! My ears! What did I just hear? God, please cleanse this pitiful person’s soul. He has committed a grave sin, but forgive him-” Chanyeol couldn’t bring himself to continue before he burst into loud laughter.

 

Baekhyun scowled, “What the hell are you talking about Yeollie?”

 

Chanyeol just ignored him and continued laughing, calming only when Baekhyun looked a few seconds from slamming the door on his face.

 

“Lu and I aren’t dating Byun.” Chanyeol gasped out, “Sehunnie loves Lu like hell- though only god knows why. Lu is an asshole most of the time. But seriously, no ways would I ever date somebody like Lu Han. He’s a blast to be around as a friend, but no- just no.”

 

Another glance at Baekhyun’s confused expression nearly sent him to another burst of uncontrollable laughter, but he did his best to hold it back. He tilted his head in curiosity, “What made you think that anyways?”

 

Now it was Baekhyun’s turn to blush, his scowl deepening in embarrassment. “Yah, shut up! Your damn USB was filled with his pictures. What the hell was I _supposed_ to think?”

 

Chanyeol’s smug grin grew, “It’s not my USB, its Sehunnie’s~ “

 

 Baekhyun gaped, which was a sight in itself. Seeing the normally teasing and composed Baekhyun gape openly gape like that served to only make Chanyeol’s giggles louder.

 

To his curiosity, the shocked expression in Baekhyun’s face quickly shifted into a more determined one.

 

 “So, you’re not really dating anyone right?” Baekhyun asked, his face unreadable.

 

Chanyeol tilted his head at the question and nodded.

 

For a brief millisecond, Baekhyun hesitated. But the moment passed and he surged his whole body forwards, grabbing ahold of Chanyeol’s face with his palms and slamming his lips to catch Chanyeol’s into a fierce kiss.

 

 _… Huh? Wait,WHAT?!_ Heat crept up on his cheeks and ears. _Byun Baekhun is KISSING ME?_

Park Chanyeol is officially freaked out at the moment. His hands reached out to grab Baekhyun’s shoulder, but he didn’t push nor pull him. He just let himself get lost in the moment.

 

“Ahem? While I’m sure both of you are enjoying a ‘moment’ together and hold a lot of unreleased sexual tension, I don’t think my neighbours would appreciated watching two grown men kiss.” A familiar voice called out.

 

* * *

 

Suho had led them towards the living room before ditching them and scurrying off towards the kitchen. Honestly, he just didn’t want to get in between his two friends who _finally-_ after all those years of being patient _-_ got together.

 

Park Chanyeol’s head was a mess of emotions and Byun Baekhyun was regretting his life decisions. It had been in an act of impulsiveness that made him kiss Chanyeol. A combination of relief, possessiveness and worry made him want to ‘claim’ Chanyeol before someone else stole him. Stupid hormones.

 

Chanyeol awkwardly cleared his throat, “So-um, was that supposed to be a hate kiss from your side? Like- uh- Hate sex and- uh-all”

 

Baekhyun gawked at Chanyeol’s idioticy.

 

He just merely blushed harder under Baekhyun’s gaze and hastily continued, “Cuz-uh- not that it was bad. Like seriously, I was awesome. The best kiss I’ve ever had. Though, it’s not that I’ve had much of an experience. Like maybe, once? When I was in the last year of high school, I-”

 

Baekhyun growled in frustration and decided to cut the rambling. “Park Chanyeol, fucking get it through your thick skull that _I like you._ I don’t know why I’ve been pining over your dumb ass, but I have. I’VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR 3 FRICKING YEARS”

 

Baekhyun paled when he realized what he had just yelled out. _Great going Byun._ He couldn’t even dare to show his face to Chanyeol after this.

 

Chanyeol giggled, a shit eating grin growing again. “I think I might have liked you for quite a while too”

 

Baekhyun looked up, hopeful.

 

Chanyeol nodded encouragingly.

 

Together they shared a kiss full of promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, what have I done?  
> It's all Cheese galore...  
> Cliché of the Clichés  
> FLuff everywhere  
> I suck  
> lol
> 
> Find me here: http://krimsonslave.tumblr.com/


End file.
